With restrictions in the availability of heating fuels, the inhabitants of older and leased dwellings have looked to inexpensive techniques for minimizing heating energy demands. One popular technique utilized in this conservation effort has been to cover windows with an inexpensive membrane or thin transparent sheet material formed of polyvinyl chloride and like plastic materials. Generally, such sheets or membranes are installed at the interior facing side of a window, the fragile nature of the material not being capable of withstanding rigorous weather conditions as are encountered outside of the window.
Attachment of the membrane material to peripherally disposed window frames generally has been carried out with the most expedient means available, usually an adhesive carrying tape. While this form of mounting has a short term effectiveness, it is considered to be unsightly. Further, with the unavoidable development of condensation around the windows, the membrane retaining tape tends to loosen, thus to cause inconvenience as well as to derrogate from the insulation effectiveness otherwise available with the arrangement. At the termination of the winter season, in most situations, the tape and membrane are removed and disposed of. Such disposal is necessary, inasmuch as the tape is effective only on a one time basis and cannot be removed from the membrane. During the removal procedures as the tape is pulled off of the window frame, particles of surface paint very often are removed with it to mar the appearance of the window and necessitate refinishing.